1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 3,686,055 to K. D. Hermann granted Aug. 22, 1972; 3,954,545 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. et al granted May 4, 1976; 3,968,745 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. granted July 13, 1976; 4,264,396 to Donald S. Stewart granted Apr. 28, 1981; 4,435,245 to G. H. Letz granted Mar. 6, 1984; 4,477,305 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. et al granted Oct. 16, 1984; 4,490,206 to James A. Makley granted Dec. 25, 1984; 4,556,442 to Daniel J. Torbeck granted Dec. 3, 1985; and 4,584,047 to James L. Vanderpool et al granted Apr. 22, 1987.